


Dribble

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: Basketball, M/M, Scent Kink, its 3 am im tired, just some good old fashioned unwashed sex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Earl's glad basketball seems to make Floyd happy, but he's got some ulterior motives.





	Dribble

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE TITLE OKAY I KNOW ITS NOT A PLEASANT WORD. based on a headcanon shared by the lovely, lovely blossomtime and myself that floyd at one point played basketball and is probably still pretty good. this is just a silly little thing i did to give my porn chops a workout bc i havent been able to write super well lately for some reason? idk this isn't too bad for 1-3 am writing i guess

Good god, he looked so good in that uniform. Knee brace and all. Earl sat court side as the Melonville Lions took on the Plattsburgh Comets, eyes fixed on the shooting guard. He wasn't exactly hard to spot with the knee brace. Floyd flicked his hair out of his eyes for just a moment, staring down the Comets' center with either murderous intent or intense focus in his eyes. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

It had been bad enough when it was just a bunch of guys in tight shorts and old t-shirts playing basketball for shits and giggles. Then an actual league started forming. Travelling to and from games in the surrounding towns near Melonville wasn't inconvenient, but playing regularly did leave Floyd with a far more cramped schedule than before; between the news and Count Floyd and now rec league basketball, it was a miracle he had any free time at all. What free time he did have was usually spent sleeping, practicing, or going over news items.

Earl didn't mind. Floyd seemed... happy. At least, as close to happy as he could get. It had been his therapist who urged him to try out; she knew how he'd enjoyed basketball as a young man and had asked him repeatedly to join. It took some cajoling from Earl as well, but eventually, he relented. He didn't expect to actually have fun.

The tiny crowd of Lions adherents in the sea of Comets green went absolutely wild as Floyd stole the ball and proceeded to make an impressive shot, setting the Lions ahead of the Comets in time for the final buzzer. As disappointed Comets fans filed out of the building, pouting, and the two teams made their way to their respective locker rooms, the tiny set of people in Lions gold chattered excitedly amongst themselves.

Floyd never hung around long in the locker room after games. "What, you don't wanna shower around a bunch of sweaty, naked men?" his teammates teased. He knew they meant no harm by it; hell, the Lions were founded by frequent visitors of the LGBT community center in Melonville. "Put it this way," Floyd had explained. "You're gonna have the most incredible sex in the world in a little bit. The only thing you have to do is hold off on showering until after. You think you could do that?"

They understood. All of them. Warren, the center, had smirked and laughed, nodding a little like he completely got what Floyd was saying. Floyd smirked as he exited, still clad in his uniform, a towel around his neck, into the cool night outside. He barely got out the door before he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged aside by Earl, who crushed a kiss to his lips almost violently.

"Fuck, you looked so good out there," Earl breathed, his lips barely ghosting over his boyfriend's after the kiss broke. "You have any idea how sexy it is that you can palm the ball?"

"I have an idea. You've told me about 20 times." Floyd smirked a little and wrapped an arm around Earl's shoulders. "C'mon. Save it for the hotel, doll."

Earl hated when Floyd made him wait. Especially in cramped quarters. Like a car. Fuck. Earl didn't know when or how he'd developed a kink like this, but something about having an exhausted and sweaty Floyd within arm's reach drove him completely wild.

Car. Hotel elevator. Hotel hallways. Plattsburgh wasn't an especially long drive from Melonville, but it was long enough that travelling it at night wasn't especially appealing. Floyd tossed his duffle bag to the side as Earl shut the hotel room door behind them, letting out a soft sigh and settling onto the bed. Gently removing his knee brace, he began untying his shoes, before glancing up at Earl, who stood patiently near the door. "Well?"

He swore he saw the tension melt from Earl's shoulders as he approached, nuzzling into Floyd's neck as soon as he sat down beside him. "God. So fuckin' hot..." he breathed, sliding a hand over his boyfriend's crotch. "You know how bad watching you out there turns me on?"

"I mean..." Floyd began with a soft chuckle as he finished sliding his shoes and socks off. "If you hadn't told me with words 30 times, that would be a pretty good indicator." He nodded to Earl's cock, stiff as a board in the front of his pants. Earl blushed, just a bit.

"Well... consider it a compliment." Earl teased his fingertips under the waistband of Floyd's shorts. "And these don't help. With this monster you're packing..." Earl purred softly as his fingers curled around Floyd's cock and elicited a shudder. "How do you not worry about just... exposing yourself at some point?"

"You know I usually wear a jockstrap, right? I'm not playing commando..." Floyd cursed quietly as Earl's fingers traced a prominent vein on his cock and paid special attention to the head. "If you... fuck, babe... didn't think this was so hot I'd shower and change after every game..."

"I know, but... I like the way I think of it better." Earl moaned quietly as he snaked his tongue up Floyd's neck, the salty taste of his sweat a perfect compliment to his intensely, uniquely _masculine_ smell. He'd said it before, and he'd say it again; Floyd reduced him to little more than a dog in heat sometimes. His favorite Floyd was immediately after a game, or practice, or just a workout. Watching him, the way his muscles were accented by every move and play, was enough of a turn on, but then being up close and personal with him was enough to make Earl think he might lose his mind.

"What... god, Earl... fuck." Floyd tangled a hand in Earl's hair, holding him to his neck gently. "Wh-what are you in the mood for, then?"

"What am I not in the mood for?"

"Pick one thing."

"I wanna suck you off," Earl began, his voice a hoarse whisper. "And once you're good and slick I wanna feel you inside me."

"God, babe, I'm exhausted..."

"Never said you had to do the work." Earl knelt in front of Floyd, nuzzling his cock through the fabric of his shorts. "Please?"

"How am I supposed to say no when you do that kind of thing?" Floyd answered, smirking and opening his knees and absolutely relishing the glaze that came over Earl's eyes. "Be my guest."

Earl whimpered a little and tugged Floyd's shorts down, hissing quietly in pleasure as his boyfriend's beautiful and, frankly, huge dick popped free of its fabric confines. He licked circles around the base, breathing in that fucking intoxicating musk Floyd had, before deciding to forego any kind of preamble and take him into his mouth before they both lost their minds.

Floyd snarled and bucked his hips just a bit, tangling his fingers into Earl's hair. His mouth was so hot and wet and he'd learned how to keep his teeth out of the way except when he'd gently, so fucking gently, scrape his incisors across Floyd's cock and make him growl and squirm. "That's it," Floyd hissed, his voice barely above a whisper. He pressed Earl's head down gently, groaning as a low moan from Earl sent spine-tingling vibrations around his length. "Good boy." He knew how much Earl loved that.

Earl slid off of Floyd's dick gently, panting quietly and standing shakily. He practically ripped his clothes off (in fact, he wasn't certain he hadn't actually torn his shirt) as Floyd, with a triumphant and slightly smug look on his face, lay back on the bed, slowly rubbing his saliva-soaked cock. Scrambling atop him as soon as he could, Earl shoved Floyd's tank top up enough to expose his stomach. "S-sorry. Don't wanna stain it..."

"S'fine, doll." Floyd sounded almost painfully breathless to his own ears as his cock brushed against Earl's entrance. "You're doin' the work, babe..."

"I know." Earl licked his lips and rose up onto his knees a bit, holding Floyd's length steady in order to sink down onto him. He let out a delicious, low groan as he did. "Fuuuuuuck..." Earl held himself steady for a moment, biting his bottom lip. He threaded his fingers through Floyd's to give himself some leverage as he started moving his hips, up and down, slow and steady. Floyd snarled quietly and tipped his head back against the pillow in response.

"F-feel good?"

"Yessssss..." Floyd rocked his hips involuntarily, just a bit. "More. Please..."

Earl gasped softly as Floyd's hips bucked. "Shit! G-give a guy a little warning..."

"Didn't know... ah, god, Earl, more, please!" Floyd untangled his hands from Earl's and gripped his boyfriend's hips. "Fuck!"

Earl nodded, panting, and picked up speed. His hips rocked faster, more frantically. "God," he breathed, lowering himself and kissing Floyd hard. A string of saliva connected them briefly when they split for air. "You feel so good..."

Floyd's response was to dig his nails into Earl's hips with a snarl. He adjusted his position just slightly, then smirked as Earl tossed his head back and cried out. "There it is..." Floyd gripped Earl's hips and thrust up into him while pulling him down simultaneously. The squeal of delight he earned was like music. "You gettin' close, gorgeous?"

"YES!" Earl gripped the sheets in one hand and his cock in the other, stroking himself in desperate time with Floyd's thrusts. "Oh, god, oh god, Floyd, Floyd, please!" Earl didn't usually babble like this during sex. It was the ultimate compliment to turn him into a gibbering wreck. Floyd growled and held Earl down on his cock, panting quietly as he filled him. Mere seconds later, he felt Earl's hot come paint his stomach, though Earl himself was oddly silent.

They lay in that position for a few minutes, trembling and breathing heavily. After the reprieve they both desperately needed, Earl moved his hips up and let Floyd's softening cock slip out of him with a whimper and a gasp, before he curled up beside him. "God."

"Mm. You needed that, huh?"

"Mmhm... " Earl's eyes were already fluttering shut.

"You gonna be alright if I go take a shower, babe?"

"Mmhm." Earl was half-asleep before Floyd finished his sentence. By the time Floyd had actually gotten out of bed and grabbed a clean towel from his luggage, Earl was already sound asleep. With a fond chuckle, Floyd crossed into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

As nice as intense, spur-of-the-moment sex was, he always looked forward to a warm shower afterward.


End file.
